ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Rolland Fossoway
History Rolland is the current lord of Cider Hall. Born in the 313 AC, Rolland was the second born son of his father, followed by his younger sisters. In his youth Roland would squire under Horas Redwyne, being knighted in his eight and tenth year. Two years later he would wed Catelyn Rowan, a daughter of the Lord Rowan, and for a time it was a happy union. She would bear him two children, their son Owen and daughter Sarella in the early years of their marriage. However in the years following her second child Catelyn’s body and her self control betrayed her, and she gained a tremendous amount of weight. Rolland lost interest in his wife, instead focusing on raising his young children to distract him from his own failing marriage. Lady Catelyn was later found to be pregnant with the bastard child of a lowborn lover, and the pair were imprisoned by lord Rolland. Catelyn Fossoway died while imprisoned and awaiting trial. many claim her husband used the dungeons and their unsanitary conditions as a way to avoid the punishments of kinslaying, letting the dank chamber do his work instead. The late Catelyn’s lover was captured, gelded, and stripped of all possessions. During this time Lord Domeric Fossoway fell ill to a fever, his health failing over many months. He finally passed in 336 AC, and Marcus inherited Cider Hall. However his own marriage was plagued by problems, as his lady wife was seemingly barren. They produced one sickly daughter who died in her second year of life. Westeros was invaded by the forces of the east several years later, and Rolland was among the many lords who raised their banners in defense of the realm. Rolland and his elder brother Marcus were given command of the Cider Hall host fighting as part of the greater Reachmen forces. Marcus died in the War of Exile, when his formation of dismounted men-at-arms was set upon by the Golden Company lancers. Rolland assumed command of the surviving Cider Hall soldiers and continued to push their advance. They came upon a battered and nearly broken force of reachmen, pressed deep into enemy lines with their banners destroyed. Rolland and his men forced their way to their allies, driving back the foreign sellswords and turning the tide of the skirmish. In the aftermath Rolland the commander of the battered host, a man named Beric swore a vow of friendship for having saved his life. It was soon revealed that Beric was Beric of the New Barrel Fossoways, and it seemed their bitter feud would reignite. However level heads prevailed the two became fast friends. After the war the Fossoways returned to their homes, and Rolland invited the New Barrel branch to a grand feast at Cider Hall to commemorate our victory through friendship and the ending of their century long feud. At the feast Rolland took an interest to Beric’s younger sister, and he the same to Rolland’s. By the end of the next year the two Fossoway branches had wed, solidifying their newfound ties and rejoining their houses. Further plans were made to wed Rolland’s eldest son to Owen to Beric’s eldest daughter Elinor, as they shared no common blood. The union of the two branches bore the lords many healthy grandchildren and continued to tie their branches. Many years later the crown called for the aid of all able and willing soldiers to throw back Arrec of the Burning Brand from the Westerlands hill country. The New Barrels answered their liege’s call swiftly, raising a modest host. Not to be outdone Roland called an even larger force, and the two joined with other hosts from the Reach to drive the bandits from the west. During the assault on the mountain, Roland’s siege lines were set upon by men of the burning brand, who nearly overran his positions. However it was the green apples that carried the day, as Beric Fossoway’s men stormed forth to rescue their red apple kinsmen. Once more the Fossoway name carried the day, The two branches returned home, and Rolland continued to rule until this day. Recent Events Beric Fossoway rides to Cider Hall after learning of the King's death. The two lords discuss their course of action should the realm descend into war. Timeline * 311 AC: Marcus Fossoway is born to Domeric & Desmera Fossoway * 313 AC: Rolland Fossoway is born to Domeric & Desmera Fossoway * 319 AC: Daena Fossoway is born to Domeric & Desmera Fossoway * 324 AC: Miranna Fossoway is born to Domeric & Desmera Fossoway * 327 AC: Rolland squires under Horas Redwyne * 331 AC: Rolland is Knighted at age eight and ten * 333 AC: Rolland wed to Catelyn Rowan * 334 AC: Owen Fossoway is born to Rolland & Catelyn * 336 AC: Domeric Fossoway dies of fever, making Marcus lord of Cider Hall * 337 AC: Sarella Fossoway is born to Rolland & Catelyn * 339 AC: Catelyn Fossoway is caught carrying a bastard * 339 AC: Catelyn Fossoway dies imprisoned before giving birth * 341 AC: Both Fossoway houses fight in the Battle of the Horns * 341 AC: Marcus dies in battle, with no children Rolland is his heir * 342 AC: Rolland marries Cassana Fossoway * 342 AC: Tournament of Two Apples held at Cider Hall * 343 AC: Ormund Fossoway is born to Rolland * 346 AC: Alyssa & Alysane Fossoway are born to Rolland * 350 AC: Ossifer Fossoway is born to Rolland * 357 AC: Beric saves Rolland during the Assault on the Mountain * 370 AC: Rolland & Beric send 1500 men to battle fires at Horn Hill Household: * Cassana Fossoway: Roland's wife. Gifts: Beauty. * Owen Fossoway: Roland's eldest son & heir. Gift: Martially Adept * Elinor Fossoway: Owen's wife & Roland's Daughter-In-Law. Gift: Administration. * Ormund Fossoway: Roland's second son. Gift: Strong * Rohanne Fossoway: Ormund's wife & Roland's Daughter-In-Law. Gift: Vitality. * Ossifer Fossoway: Roland's third & final son. Gift: Leadership * Falyse Fossoway: Ossifer's wife & Roland's Daughter-In-Law. Gift: Voice. Category:House Fossoway of Cider Hall Category:Reachman Category:Westerosi